Family Secrets
by Zeuxippe
Summary: Set in Marauders last year at Hogwarts, James has a sister and they receive a visit from their mysterious cousin, who is she? is she good or evil? Siriusoc Remusoc please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter not mine, original characters are mine.  
  
It was late August and Danae Potter was sitting in a booth at the Leaky Cauldron eagerly awaiting the arrival of her best friend Lily Evans. It was their seventh and final year at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry and they were to go shopping together at Diagon Alley so that they could get their school supplies.  
  
"Is she here yet?" Danae's brother James asked eagerly as he Sirius and Remus put four bottles of butterbeer down on the table, they sat down. Danae shook her head.  
  
"No not yet, what about Peter, is he coming?" Remus shook his head.  
  
"His mother wouldn't let him." Danae looked at her twin brother, who had positioned himself so that he could see the door perfectly. Danae sighed reminiscently, she remembered the first time she and James had come to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies. They had both been extremely excited at finally being able to attend Hogwarts, it was then that they had met Sirius for the first time, he had been with his mother who was a rather unpleasant woman to say the least. James had thought that Sirius would be sorted into Slytherin and that they would have nothing to do with each other at all. Now they were best friends. Danea remembered her first encounter with Lily in had been at King's Cross Station, she was looking for platform nine and three quarters, Danea had been only too glad to help, Despite James's claims that they were running late and would miss the train. It was once they were on the train that they had met Remus, as fate would have it the only seats left on the Hogwarts express were those in the compartment that Sirius was sitting in. They had sat down and only moments later Remus had joined them, then Lily. It was in on that journey that Lily had developed her great dislike for James, yet that dislike was steadily diminishing.  
  
"I have something that I would like to tell you all." James was saying as Danae broke away from her thoughts, she rolled her eyes she knew what was coming next, she'd been hearing it all morning, in fact so had Sirius. Only Remus was looking at James with any interest. "I am the new Head Boy at Hogwarts."  
  
"That's great Prongs." Remus said with forced enthusiasm that seemed to go completely unnoticed by James. "I wonder who Head Girl is."  
  
"That's completely obvious." Danae said tiredly. "Lily." James looked as though his wildest dreams had just come true.  
  
"That means we'll be working rather closely together." He said more to himself than to any of the others.  
  
"She'll be thrilled." Danae said sarcastically. She saw James suddenly straighten and reposition himself, she turned so that she could see Lily walking towards them. She got up and walked over to where Lily had stopped.  
  
"Don't tell me that they're coming with us." Lily said harshly, though her eyes were lingering on James for a lot longer than was normal. Danae looked into some glass so that she could see her reflection, her brown eyes stared back at her appraisingly, she glanced over the state of her medium length dark brown hair which was very unruly but did not tangle. Her deep red robes sat nicely on her slender form accentuating the darkness of her eyes and hair. She looked very attractive indeed, it was hardly any wonder that she was the most popular girl at Hogwarts.  
  
"Not exactly, they'll be around just not with us." Danae answered. She had never really understood why Lily hated James and Sirius so passionately, they were only really having a bit of fun after all. Lily seemed slightly disappointed. "How about you stay at my place tonight and we'll go to King's Cross Station together tomorrow." Lily stayed quite for a few moments. "It's fun usually it's just James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and I, but I'm sure it would be a lot more interesting if you were there." Lily cocked an eyebrow, but still agreed. They left the Leaky Cauldron and stepped out into Diagon Alley.  
  
James watched the two girls intensely trying to pick up on what it was that they were saying, but he had no luck, it seemed as though they were intentionally keeping their voices low and their backs turned so that he was kept in the dark.  
  
"Well Prongs?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I've got no idea what they were saying." James answered. Sirius rolled his eyes. "What?"  
  
"I was asking you if you knew where we could pick up another invisibility cloak." James still seemed rather distracted.  
  
"I don't know , have you asked Danae? Do you think she'll stay with us tonight?" James asked vaguely.  
  
"Of course she'll stay, she's your sister where else is she going to go?"  
  
"No not her, Lily." James said annoyance in his voice. Sirius shrugged.  
  
"No idea mate." Then suddenly a thought struck him. "She wouldn't go of with Lily instead of us would she?"  
  
"Who?" James asked.  
  
"Danae." Sirius answered frustratedly. James snapped back into reality.  
  
"I suppose they would."  
  
"Well they are best friends." Remus said. "Lily is hardly going to come and visit just so she can spend all her time mooning over you Prongs." Sirius let out a short laugh. "And Danae is hardly going to abandon Lily so you can almost tell her that you like her." James and Sirius became quite sulky but none the less determined to make the nights events turn their way. 


	2. The arrival of Electra

It was dark by the time James, Danae, Lily, Remus and Sirius arrived at the Potter's house. They just entered the kitchen after putting their things away eager for some dinner.  
  
"Danae, James, I was wondering what time you two would be getting home." Mrs. Potter's voice sounded across the kitchen. She looked at Lily who she had not been expecting to see till the next day.  
  
"Lovely to see you Lily dear." Lily smiled.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Potter, I hope having me here isn't too much trouble."  
  
"Of course not, if we can handle these two." She said indicating James and Sirius. "You won't be any trouble at all." She turned her attention back to the two twins. "Your cousin is here, she's going to start at Hogwarts this year."  
  
"Cassandra?" Danae questioned. "I thought she was still too young."  
  
"She is, Electra has come over from America, she'll be in the same year as the five of you, I expect you to help her out and not to give her a hard time." Danae looked away from Mrs. Potter, her face taking on a rather unpleasant look. "Once you've all eaten, you can go and meet her." Mrs. Potter left the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong with Electra?" Lily asked Danae.  
  
"She's absolutely horrid, she only exists so that she can mess everything up and complicate people's lives. She's awful." Danae answered with considerable restraint.  
  
"She's not that bad." James interjected. Danae glared over at her brother.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't think so, she didn't try to rid you of your eyes and lips permanently." Sirius sniggered.  
  
"We should try it on Snape." Danae turned on him.  
  
"It isn't funny." She stormed over to the kitchen table that already had five places set. Lily went to sit next to her but was prevented from doing so by Sirius who took the seat seconds before Lily could sit on it. Danae looked at him questioningly.  
  
"I like this seat." He said shrugging.  
  
"I'm sure she's grown out of it by now." James said. "She was only jealous." Danae "hmphed"  
  
"That makes it so much better." Danae said sarcastically as she began to eat.  
  
"I wonder why she's coming to Hogwarts." Remus said.  
  
"Probably to get into some poor boy's pants." Danae said grimly. "I pity him whoever he is." "I highly doubt that her parents let her come all the way over here for that." James said dismissively.  
  
"They probably didn't." Danae said her temper rising. "She probably killed them." Lily, Sirius and Remus laughed uneasily. It quickly died out in the small kitchen as they realised she wasn't joking.  
  
"That's a horrible thing to say." Said a voice from the doorway, everyone but Danae jumped and turned to the doorway. There was Electra a tall extraordinary looking girl. She had long black hair that reached the middle of her back and crystal blue eyes that stood out against her tanned skin. She was thin, but incredibly well defined. She stepped into the kitchen and moved so that she stood precisely in front of Danae.  
  
"So nice to see you again Electra." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Electra smiled.  
  
"Come on Danae we can forget about the past can't we, after all we're going to be spending a year together at Hogwarts, we might as well be friends." She flashed another dazzling smile at Danae who looked as though she would like nothing more that to drop the pumpkin pie in front of her right on Electra's head. Instead she conjured up her own brilliant smiled and said.  
  
"I would like nothing better." The two girls eyed each other for a few moments before Electra broke the stare.  
  
"You must be Lily."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Lily said in a neutral tone. Electra turned to Remus and Sirius.  
  
"And you two must be James's friends Remus and Sirius." They nodded and shook her hand. Sirius held it for a lot longer than Danea thought was necessary. "Anyway I'm rather tired, I'm going to go and get some sleep, I'll see you all in the morning." She left the room and everyone turned to Danae.  
  
"She doesn't seem that bad." Remus said, Danae turned to Sirius, who felt the need to get back into her good books.  
  
"No she's completely evil." From Danae's glare Sirius assumed this hadn't worked.  
  
"We'll see when we get to Hogwarts." Lily said. There was something unsettling about Electra that made Lily think that Danae was more right than she had ever imagined. 


End file.
